


Thanks

by M_Alchemist



Series: Lost In This Moment [23]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Post - Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-11
Updated: 2012-03-11
Packaged: 2017-11-01 20:01:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/360678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_Alchemist/pseuds/M_Alchemist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He thanks her for helping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thanks

"You should really be more careful, Ed."

"Meh, it's not that bad. Just a little bump."

"'Just a little bump' yeah, right! You fell off the roof and practically landed on your _head!_ You're lucky you're even talking to me right now!"

He let out an exasperated breath. "Well, _you_ were the one who told me to fix the roof in the first place! And without alchemy, it can be a bit complicated!"

"Well, maybe _you_ should've asked me or Al! See? This is why I always told you _not_ to rely on alchemy for everything!" she argued as she lead him into her workshop.

"Hmph." He did feel a bit woozy and he couldn't stand completely straight, but he did his best to pretend he was alright, hoping Winry wouldn't notice. Of course, when she wrapped an arm around his waist and placed his arm around her for support, he knew he'd failed. Once the throbbing in his head subsided, he noticed, with a light blush, the close contact, but didn't resist. He knew for a fact he'd go down if he didn't have her support.

"Here, sit," she said, letting go of him and patted the wooden chair. "Where does it hurt most? And be honest, Ed, don't try to act all tough now, this could be serious." She eyed him closely, searching for any hints of pain.

"Yeah, yeah," he said, trying to wave off her concern. "Right here," he replied as his fingertips touched the top of his head softly, feeling the small bump that had begun to form there. "It doesn't hurt a lot, but it's bugging me."

She pushed his hand aside, examining the spot for a moment. "Mmm, okay. It doesn't look _that_ bad," she concluded, looking back at him.

"See? I told you—"

" _But_ , you still need to put some ice on it and lay down for a while." She smiled at his scowl. "You hit your head a pretty hard."

"Fine." He crossed his arms in acceptance.

"I'll go get you some ice, be right back—" But she didn't exit the room.

A hand around hers pulled her gently back. When she turned around, she looked up, meeting his golden gaze. A matching pink colored both of their faces, both completely aware of the others touch.

"Thanks, Win." The sincerity in his voice surprised her along with his charming smile, making her heart skip a beat when she realized it was only being directed at her.

"Sure, Ed. A-Anytime," she stuttered, still managing a graceful smile of her own. "But that doesn't mean you can go and get hurt all the time!" she said mockingly, trying to bury her bubbling emotions for a moment.

"Yeah." He answered with a smile as she left the workshop, unwillingly letting go of his hand and gaze.

"But if _you_ are there to fix me every time…"


End file.
